1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attaching apparatus for optical films, and particularly to an attaching apparatus used to attach a polarizer onto a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. General Background
A process of fabricating an LCD generally comprises attaching two polarizers onto two opposite surfaces of an LCD panel. To attach the polarizers onto the LCD panel in mass production, an attaching apparatus is necessary.
Typical attaching apparatuses are each limited to a specific-sized polarizer and a specific-sized LCD panel. The attaching apparatus generally comprises a polarizer aligning device used to align the polarizer with the LCD panel.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, these represent a conventional polarizer aligning device as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 478,434 issued on Mar. 1, 2002. The polarizer aligning device 60 comprises a flat plate 62, and a plurality of locators 61 protruding from two adjacent sides of the flat plate 62. Each locator 61 has two orthogonal portions. Each locator 61 and the flat plate 62 form an elongate space 610 having an elongate opening nearest to a middle of the polarizer aligning device 60. A height H of the space 610 is equal to a thickness of the LCD panel. A width W of the space 610 is equal to a distance between the corresponding sides of the overlapped polarizer and LCD panel.
In use, the LCD panel is placed on the flat plate 62, and two adjacent sides of the LCD panel are insert into the spaces 610. The polarizer is placed on the LCD panel and overlaps most of the LCD panel. Two adjacent sides of the polarizer are adjusted to abut against the parts of each locator 61 above the space 610. Thus, the polarizer is aligned with the LCD panel.
However, each locator 61 typically is immovable. If the locator 61 becomes distorted, the only way to repair it is by forcing it back into position, such as by hammering it. In addition, when the locator 61 becomes worn out, the polarizer aligning device 60 may not be able to accurately align the polarizer with the LCD panel, and typically must be replaced.
What is needed, therefore, is an attaching apparatus for an optical film which is adjustable.